wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Declaration
A Declaration is the most serious of issuances that can be made from a role-play point of view, and is available once every three months to any chapter in Wandering Ronin (usually issued at Coronations or the weeks immediately afterwards). A declaration is tantamount to an official order from your Monarch, and even though it is all in role-play fun, should be adhered to via your best role-playing abilities. Most declarations are of war, although not limited to this. Declarations cannot be strictly enforced under the Rules of Play, but other chapters in your area (as well as any chapter both above you and below you in rank) may decide to force the issue on the field of combat. Declarations are limited to the following areas: 'Declaration of War' A declaration of war can be made between any two chapters of equal rank (Fief vs Fief, etc) or by a higher chapter on a lower chapter (Prefecture may declare on Province, but not Province on Prefecture, etc). This is usually done in response to some slight (real, imagined, or manufactured). The war rages between the two parties (along with any allies who wish to join in) until one side or the other surrenders voluntarily, 6 moths pass, or a Declaration of Peace is made. This is a continual role-play opportunity, so do not habor ill-will or hard feelings during or after it. Remember: if you lose, you can always round up allies and return the favor next time! 'Declaration of Peace' Should a war drag on for more than three months, the side initiating the war may issue a declaration of peace, thereby ending the hostilities. While this is tantamount to admitting defeat, it is not a surrender, and should never be counted as one. There may be reasons other than losing to end fighting (another chapter declaring war on you and wanting to free up resources to fight them, rebelling against your higher chapters decrees and declarations, etc). Once such a declaration of peace is made, the war is over, no one has the victory, and the issuer may not declare war on the issuee for three months afterwards. The issuee, however, is more than able to declare war right away to continue hostilities. 'Declaration of Banishment' This declaration is a role-playing tool designed to set a local tone. It may be that in a specific Fief, many players have taken on vampire personas, and the local Mayor wants to eliminate the undead scourge. The Provincial Governor has decided that a local company has gotten too powerful and needs to be taught a lesson. The Prince has decided a household is corrupting the youth of his Prefecture with Demonic worship and needs to be removed. The Emperor has decided that Peasants are too low class, and therefore must be annihilated. Any variation of these themes is possible, but the goal must be to make on group of people feel the wrath of a chapter. This is strictly role-playing, but such a targeted group is open to being killed by their own team during a game, singled out at events for sport, or be vocally taunted by anyone on the field (within reason of the Codes of Conduct and Ettiqute). 'Declaration of Celebration' A useful device to both pass the next three months in quiet refelction of all your chapter has achieved and to focus on growth. It is usually sent forth with the intent to let local chapters get to know each other, exchange skills and practice, focus heavily on recruitment, and to generally embrace all the good things of Wandering Ronin. Of course, your enemies may declare something to ruin your fun, but that shouldn't stop you at all from trying to enjoy this restful, happy time. 'Declaration of Rebellion' One of the most lively declarations, the declaration of rebellion is about your chapter having an open rebellion against the next highest chapter (Fief vs Province, Province vs Prefecture, Prefecture vs Empire, or in the case of Empire: Emperor's court vs the Empire!). You must state the reason for your declaration and under what conditions you will agree to end the rebellion. While under this declaration, you are expected to ignore all Proclamations, Decrees, and Declarations from the chapter you are rebelling against. Remember, however, that this is a role-play rebellion: you must still participate in the regular rules and activites of your heirarchy and Wandering Ronin. A rebellion ends when the terms are met or six months have expired. ''NOTE: All declarations are for role-play purposes 'ONLY'''. These are not meant to cause issues between the various players, groups. and chapters that make up Wandering Ronin. If you can't avoid taking such things persoanlly, it may be best not to get involved and just play Wandering Ronin at your local Fief until the declaration goes away. Joining in the fun, however, spreads both the fun and the role-playing between various chapters, encouraging a sense of community. Category:Role Play